Putri Kecil Ayah
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Ayah, saya akan menikah. Maafkan saya, Ayah, karena keputusan saya tidak membuat Ayah bangga. Maafkan saya kalau saya tidak bisa memenuhi impian Ayah. Maafkan saya untuk… Menjadi berbeda. Dan—sampai kapanpun, Saya tetap putri kecil Ayah." AU, TemarixHinata, Mild Shojou-Ai, may it will warm your heart.


"Ayah, saya akan menikah."

_Saya tahu._

"Saya tahu, Ayah tidak pernah setuju. Saya pun tahu, Ayah tidak menyukai pilihan saya. Tetapi saya hanya ingin Ayah tahu, bahwa saya bahagia—dan saya _akan selalu _bahagia."

_Saya tahu._

"Maafkan saya, Ayah, karena keputusan saya tidak membuat Ayah bangga. Maafkan saya kalau saya tidak bisa memenuhi impian Ayah. Maafkan saya untuk… Menjadi berbeda."

_Saya tahu._

"Saya tidak berharap ataupun… Terlalu lancang untuk berpikir kalau Ayah akan hadir di acara pernikahan saya. Saya—hanya ingin tahu bahwa bagaimana pun… Saya—saya sayang Ayah."

_Saya tahu._

"Dan—sampai kapanpun… Saya… Saya… Uh, maaf, kenapa saya begitu cengeng… Saya—"

_Saya tahu._

_Karena saya menanti kehadiranmu semenjak kaki-kaki mungilmu menendang dari dalam rahim ibumu. Karena saya mengenalmu semenjak Tuhan meniupkan terompet kehidupan ke dalam napasmu. Karena saya melihatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis molek dan menyaksikan sayap kebebasan tumbuh di belakang punggungmu._

_Hinata, malaikatku, anak kandungku, saya tahu—_

"—sampai kapanpun… Saya tetap putri kecil Ayah…"

.

.

_**Putri Kecil Ayah**_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Berdasarkan EN#90 Expedia Lesbian Ad – Find Your Understanding (c) Best Gay Ad – Pink! AccuraCast_

_AU, T-rated, Fluff, Family/Romance, Yuri/Shojo-ai_

.

.

"Hinata-chan—_wow!_"

Suara pintu yang membuka dari luar membuat gadis dalam balutan gaun putih itu tersentak kaget. Sosok pemuda berwajah manis dengan kombinasi manik biru terang dan surai pirang cerah terpantul di cermin besar tempat dirinya merias diri. Tubuh berkulit _tan_ itu terbungkus _tuxedo_ resmi dengan kompilasi warna hitam dan abu gelap—sungguh kontras dengan sifat lahirnya yang ceria dan menyilaukan. Kehadiran itu merupakan sebuah kejutan. Sesuatu yang membuat sang hawa berdiri dari kursi riasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Naruto-kun…" bisiknya sambil menunduk malu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi putihnya, "Aku… Aku pasti terlihat aneh sekali, ya?"

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk kepala si gadis, "Tidak, kamu cantik, kok!" jawabnya dengan semangat pagi yang luar biasa, "Kamu pengantin wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku. Sumpah!"

"Kamu pasti mengatakannya hanya supaya aku merasa lebih baik…" gumam lawan bicaranya itu sambil memberikan senyuman gugup, "Kamu selalu begitu…"

"Ah, tidak juga, waktu Sakura-chan menikah, aku dengan jujur berkata kalau ia sedikit gemuk—AWAS, HINATA!" sigap, Naruto melindungi gadis di hadapanya itu dari lemparan sebuah alat rias yang tidak ia tahu apa namanya. Kemungkinan _eyeliner_. Ia lontarkan senyuman iseng ketika orang yang dibicarakan muncul dari balik cermin besar, "Eh, ada Sakura-chan~"

Wanita dengan rambut sebahu merah jambu, berbola mata hijau pekat, dalam balutan _sack dress_ berwarna _peach_ dan wajah yang telah dirias, terlihat sedang bersedekap dengan ekspresi kesal, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tudingnya sambil menunjuk wajah bergores tiga di masing-masing pipi itu, "Kamu tahu 'kan, kalau yang namanya pengantin wanita itu tidak boleh ditemui sebelum pemberkatan?" ia mengoceh sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau ini memang _selalu_ galak, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah.

Haruno Sakura—atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Lee Sakura _(ya, dia menikah dengan Rock Lee, masih bagus tidak menggunakan nama 'Rock Sakura'—perihal bagaimana cara mereka mengikat janji dan menghabiskan waktu sebagai pasangan suami-istri, mari kita biarkan misteri)_—memelototi Naruto untuk terakhir kali sebelum menuntun sahabat perempuannya untuk kembali ke meja rias, "Aduh, tuh, 'kan! Aku sudah bilang, Hinata~a!" ucapnya geram sambil menarik perlahan bulu mata palsu di kelopak mata gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu, "Jangan banyak berkedip karena lemnya belum kering!"

"Ma—maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…" desis anak dara yang dipanggil 'Hinata' itu takut-takut.

"Huh, ini semua gara-gara Naruto." omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, "Dan di saat genting begini, Ino malah menghilang, argh!" ia mengeluh sambil mengoleskan lem di atas bulu mata palsu lainnya.

"Kalau kau sedang memprotes keberadaan istriku…" suara pria lain dengan nada malas hidup terdengar kental, "…dia sedang sibuk mengurusi dekorasi di taman."

Sakura mendelik dan menemukan Nara Shikamaru, salah seorang temannya yang lain, menjawab. Ia menghela napas dan geleng-geleng kepala, "Kamu ini, suami macam apa, sih? Istrimu itu sedang hamil muda! Lebih baik dia melakukan pekerjaan yang ringan!" bentak Sakura sambil perlahan menempelkan bulu mata palsu itu di kelopak mata 'korban'-nya lalu meniupinya, "Misalnya, dandani Hinata. Aku akan butuh bantuan memasangkan cadar pengantin sebesar itu." ia menunjuk kain _tule_ di pojok ruangan.

"Haa… Iya, iya, nanti aku sampaikan." ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "_Medokusei…_" dan berlalu begitu saja. Membuat Naruto cekikikan geli.

"Kamu mau sampai kapan ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sadis sembari melirik kepada Naruto, "Nanti, saat pemberkatan sudah selesai, kamu bisa pandangi hasil karyaku sepuas hati. Tetapi jelas _tidak_ sekarang." sambungnya setelah puas dengan hasil tempelan bulu mata palsunya.

Naruto lagi-lagi memberikan ekspresi iseng, "Lho, aku 'kan _best man_. Wajar dong, kalau aku menemani Hinata sampai nanti dia lari-lari di altar?"

"Aku pikir Hinata tidak akan melakukan itu, Dobe—"

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika sosok berkulit putih pucat itu muncul dari arah belakang Naruto. Akhirnya, sang pawang pun menampakkan diri.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto—_oke, mungkin tidak semeredam itu_—"Bisa tidak sih, datang dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi! Jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu! Seperti hantu saja!"

Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu dari keluarga terpandang, dengan rambut tertata berwarna sama kelam dengan kedua bola matanya, mendengus sebagai respon teriakan labil Naruto—"Hn." ia memberikan lambaikan kecil pada Sakura dan Hinata, lalu langsung menggamit sebelah tangan milik pemuda pirang di sampingnya, "Ikut aku. Kamu harus mengangkat meja dan bukannya santai-santai di kamar ganti mempelai." perintahnya dengan nada masam sambil menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

"Eh? Kemana? Tapi aku mau lihat Hinata-chan~!" protes Naruto saat kekuatan Sasuke berhasil menarik badannya, "Hinata-chaa~aaan~!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Usia sudah hampir kepala tiga tetapi teman-teman satu angkatannya itu masih saja berlaku macam bocah lima tahun. Terutama hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Padahal, dua logam mulia berbentuk serupa sudah melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama jauh lebih lama daripada masa kuliah dan fase mencari uang—bahkan dengar-dengar berencana memiliki momongan dengan cara inseminasi buatan. Tetapi, interaksi galau mereka itu, lho! Sakura merasa waktu di sekitar mereka terhenti di usia belasan—ketika mereka masih sama-sama duduk di jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

"Sakura-chan…"

Suara halus itu membuat lamunan Sakura membuyar, "Iya?"

Gadis berambut biru gelap yang telah tergelung tinggi itu menahan kata-katanya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika kehabisan stok keberanian.

"Hinata?" panggil Sakura sambil berlutut di hadapan calon mempelai itu, "Ada apa?"

"Apa… Semua akan baik-baik saja, ya?" ia bertanya dengan suara berbisik dan bergetar. Kedua tangan halusnya pun tak luput dari tremor yang berasal dari rasa gugup dan khawatir, "Aku… Takut…"

Sakura menghela napas dan menggenggam kedua tangan yang terasa dingin itu, "Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang menawarkan rasa aman, "Percayalah, kami, sahabatmu, telah mengatur semuanya dengan baik dan sempurna."

"Aku percaya soal itu… Aku percaya kalian…" desisnya tertahan, "Aku… Tetapi aku tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri…"

"Hinata…" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya, "Ketika kamu memutuskan untuk menikah, kami semua tahu kalau kamu memiliki keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk itu." ucapnya lugas, "Kamu mungkin terserang kepanikan-pra-nikah, kurasa itu wajar. Tidak ada satu pun wanita yang tidak panik."

"Ta—tapi…"

"Keraguan itu akan hilang ketika kamu melihat mempelaimu di altar, Hinata." potong Sakura sambil memberikan tepukan di atas punggung tangan sahabatnya, "Percayalah—ketika kamu berhadapan dengannya, kamu akan tahu… _Bahwa dia orangnya_."

.

.

Bola mata lavendernya sudah tua. Nyaris soak. Ia bahkan harus mendekatkan kertas-kertas foto tersebut ke wajahnya agar mampu merefleksikan gambar yang tercetak di atasnya.

Seulas senyum terbentuk ketika dilihat sosok bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis. Senyum lainnya saat bayi itu bertransformasi menjadi gadis cilik dalam balutan seragam karate. Senyum tambahan ketika gadis cilik bermetamorfosa menjadi remaja putri yang memamerkan piagam kelulusan. Senyum-senyum itu terus mengembang dengan rasa bangga saat ia menelusuri momen yang terperangkap dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Detak waktu yang berhasil terabadikan sehingga ia dapat merasakan kenangan demi kenangan itu berulang kali. Bayi perempuan, gadis cilik, remaja putri, dan kini—seorang wanita muda yang sudah mampu untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Hiashi Hyuuga menjauhkan bundel tebal berisi memori tersebut dari wajahnya. Tak perlu cermin. Ia tahu kalau ekspresinya pasti aneh sekali sekarang ini. Setiap ayah pasti memiliki porsi protektif dan posesif mereka sendiri. Setiap ayah akan selalu merasa cemas dan tidak ingin putrinya diambil sembarang orang. Setiap ayah… Selalu ingin melihat anak perempuannya berada di atas altar, menikahi pria baik-baik, dengan cara yang baik-baik pula. Mungkin Hiashi tidak diberkati kesempatan semewah itu. Gadis yang ia besarkan ternyata memilih jalan yang berseberangan dengan miliknya—dan hari ini, adalah hari di mana ia dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan yang sama-sama sulit.

"Paman—"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Hiashi menoleh dan menemukan keponakannya, Hyuuga Neji yang telah siap dengan setelan resmi dan rambut panjang yang ditata rapi.

"Saya dan Ten-ten… Juga Hanabi…" pemuda itu tampak ragu, "…akan pergi ke pemberkatan Hinata."

Hiashi hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali mengurut dadanya.

.

.

"Fyuh, selesai juga!"

Yamanaka Ino—ah, sekarang sudah menjadi Nara Ino—tersenyum puas. Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengusap keringat di kening dengan dua lembar tisu juga turut mengangguk.

"Gila, ini benar-benar cadar pengantin paling heboh yang pernah aku lihat." ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang, "Keluarga Akasuna memang sinting. Berapa banyak uang yang mereka punya, sih?"

Ino mendecak, "Dengan bisnis tambang minyak bumi di padang pasir?" ia berkata sambil memukul-mukul belakang pinggangnya, "Aku yakin seharga untuk membantu korban bencana alam."

"Ino-chan… Sakura-chan…" protes sang mempelai.

"Iya-iya, Hinata, ampun." Ino buru-buru memotong Hinata. Bisa mati bosan mendengar betapa hubungan Hinata dengan salah satu _sand siblings_—sebutan yang mengacu kepada tiga orang pewaris Akasuna yang juga satu angkatan dengan mereka sebagai pelajar imigran—itu murni karena cinta dan tidak ada urusan dengan harta benda. Siapa juga yang tidak percaya? Toh, klan Hyuuga, darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah gadis bersurai biru gelap itu juga sama saja ningratnya. Ino tidak akan melupakan hebohnya pernikahan kakak sepupu dari sahabatnya itu, si Hyuuga Neji, dengan wanita asal Republik Rakyat Cina, yang sampai diberitakan di stasiun televisi lokal—"Sudah waktunya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Betul. Ayo, Hinata, sudah saatnya kita keluar dan menemui calon mempelaimu!" ajak wanita bersemangat itu sambil menggandeng lengan kanan si calon pengantin, "Aku tidak sabar."

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Ino, yang juga langsung menggandeng lengan yang lain, tertawa kecil, "Akhirnya kita semua menikah, aku senang sekali!"

Keceriaan dan antusiasme kedua sahabatnya, jelas membuat wanita muda yang digandeng itu ikut tersenyum. Bukan apa-apa. Semenjak lahir, ia tidak diberkati kemampuan untuk bersosialisasi dan mengungkapkan pendapat. Rasa percaya diri bukanlah augerah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Ia selalu merasa takut dan gugup untuk berbicara duluan, tidak pernah berani untuk memulai konversasi, dan menarik diri dari pergaulan—sampai _orang itu_ datang ke dalam hidupnya. Perhalan, ia belajar caranya mengutarakan ide, caranya bertingkah laku di dalam kelompok, caranya memiliki sahabat—

"Mereka sudah datang!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan ketika mereka sudah keluar dari naungan atap tempat merias sahabatnya itu, "Wah, hampir semua yang diundang datang!"

—_dan caranya mencintai_.

Sungguh, bola mata kecubungnya tak pernah semembelalak ini.

Suasana di pesta taman sederhana yang mengambil tempat di halaman kampus mereka itu sudah cukup ramai. Memang tidak besar-besaran atau melibatkan jasa _event organizer_ karena permintaan si Hyuuga, tetapi mayoritas teman-teman masa remajanya hadir. Bangku-bangku yang dibungkus kain putih dan pita kuning gading berjejer menghadap altar. Meja-meja beraksesoris serupa tampak tertata dengan makanan kecil dan _champagne _disusun di atasnya. Kain putih panjang terbentang sebagai alas jalan bagi kedua mempelai. Gerbang lengkung yang terbuat dari kawat dan sulur tumbuhan ditempatkan sebagai penerima tamu. Kelopak mawar putih dan lilin disebar secara acak namun tetap terasa apik.

"Ini…" bisiknya lirih, "Ini sangat luar biasa… Sakura-chan… Ino-chan…"

"Tidak lebih luar biasa dari calon pendampingmu, Hinata." ujar Sakura ketika sebuah sedan mewah yang sudah dihias oleh pita-pita kuning dan karangan bunga berwarna senada tiba di area _drop off_.

Ino mengangguk setuju, "Dan mari kita sambut pengantin yang berbahagia!" teriaknya bersemangat sambil membawa Hinata berjalan menuju sedan tersebut diparkir, "Hadirin! Mempelai kita!"

Tepuk tangan dan sahut-sahut menggoda membuat wajah yang tersembunyi oleh cadar itu merona merah. Sungguh—ia tidak pernah terbiasa untuk suasana seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat _champagne flute_-nya dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Namikaze Naruto berteriak ceria dan memberikannya kata-kata penyemangat. Rock Lee juga tidak mau ketinggalan dalam menghanturkan wejangan perihal masa-muda-yang-cerah. Nara Shikamaru terlihat mengantuk tetapi tetap melambaikan tangan. Lalu rekan-rekan mereka yang lain… Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, mereka berdua tampak tersenyum dan merelakan—atau jangan-jangan sudah saling lirik? Akamichi Choji juga ada… Di area meja makan. Sai turut hadir untuk mendokumentasikan momen. Ah, guru dan dosen pun datang. Sarutobi Asuma bersama Yuuhi Kurenai dan bayi mereka yang tertidur di pelukan ibunya. Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, bahkan—astaga, Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama juga tidak absen!

_Kami-sama_, ia nyaris menangis saking bahagianya—

"Hei, Kankurou!" sapa Sakura ketika salah satu dari ketiga bersaudara Akasuna itu sampai duluan.

Pemuda yang hari itu mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna coklat tua hanya mengangguk sopan. Pandangannya tertuju lurus kepada sang mempelai dan tersenyum samar.

"Hei, jangan memandangi Hinata seperti itu!" tegur Ino sambil menjentikkan jari di depan wajah si Akasuna tengah, "Mengalahlah kepada saudaramu, Kankurou."

"Huh." dengus Kankurou, "Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Iya, kamu bisa melakukannya nanti—"

"Hei, Kankurou!" teriakan lainnya, dari arah sedan mereka—yang terdengar lebih galak dan mengancam nyawa jika dibandingkan dengan milik Sakura dan Ino, "Gaunku tersangkut, bantu aku! Adik macam apa kamu ini!" lalu dengan cepat nada suara itu melembut ketika si bungsu Akasuna yang sedang bawa-bawa buket menghampirinya untuk menolong, "Ah, terima kasih, Gaara."

Kankurou cemberut, "Huh, Nee-san memang pilih kasih!" gerutunya sambil membantu kakak sulungnya itu separuh hati, "Lagipula pakai gaun yang terlalu meriah, sih!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kankurou." desis Gaara dingin, "Bukan _kau_ yang akan menikah hari ini."

"Aku tahu, _shortie_, jangan mengajariku." balas Kankurou sambil mendelik tajam.

Sulung perempuan itu menghela napas berat, "Jangan bertengkar! Cepat bantu aku!"

"Iya-iya, astaga!" keluh Kankurou, "Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat marah-marah!"

Setelah membantu sang kakak _(sebuah manik-manik tersangkut di sela jok belakang)_, kedua pemuda Akasuna itu berjalan tegap mengiringi satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga mereka. Wanita berambut pirang dengan tubuh jenjang itu terlihat sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan potongan _mermaid_ yang mewah. Tak kalah menarik perhatian dengan _ball gown_ berbahan tule dan sutera yang dikenakan oleh gadis Hyuuga, milik sang Akasuna pun sudah jelas keluaran desainer ternama. Kedua gaun yang mereka rancang dan rencanakan bersama-sama; sebagai salah satu dari rentetan acara pernikahan yang akan segera digelar ini.

"Wah, Hinata, kamu cantik sekali hari ini." tanpa basa-basi, perempuan pirang itu memberikan pujian sesampainya ia di hadapan sang pengantin, "Gaun pilihanku tidak salah, 'kan?"

Malu-malu, gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya… Terima kasih banyak…"

"Oh, ayolah~!" erang Ino malas, "Kalian berdua adalah pemeran utama dalam dongeng ini, masa' tidak ada kecupan atau pelukan?" ia mencak-mencak sendiri melihat interaksi kedua mempelai di hadapan yang, menurutnya, tidak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali, "Temari-san, silahkan, dia milikmu!"

"Ee-eeh, Ino-chan…" sedikit panik, Hyuuga muda itu membelalak ketika Ino dan Sakura melepaskan gandengan mereka dan mendorongnya perlahan ke arah si sulung Akasuna.

Ya. Hari ini, Akasuna no Temari dan Hyuuga Hinata akan menikah.

.

.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah membesarkan gadis sulungnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Hinata, ia memberikannya nama, sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, kakak pertama yang ia prioritaskan untuk menjadi penerusnya. Hiashi mendidiknya dengan keras, itu benar. Hiashi menjaganya dengan ketat, itu juga benar. Tetapi—apakah ini salahnya karena menjodohkan Hinata dengan pemuda-pemuda yang ia tahu mampu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada putrinya? Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak sulungnya. Ia hanya ingin Hinata mampu menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adiknya. Ia hanya ingin… Apakah dirinya terlalu egois? Terlalu menuntut? Terlalu _keterlaluan_ sebagai seorang orang tua? Apakah inginnya untuk menggendong seorang cucu terlalu berlebihan untuk dipinta?

Hiashi sebenarnya sudah sadar. Sudah tahu. Sudah paham dan mengerti. Hinata tidak pernah sekali pun membawa laki-laki ke rumah. Hinata juga tidak pernah menginap di rumah teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Hinata pun tidak pernah ikut berpesta dan menegak minuman keras. Hiashi bahkan tidak yakin kalau tubuh anaknya itu pernah dijamah oleh lelaki. Hinata selalu tertutup dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar—sampai kehadiran gadis berambut pirang itu. Hiashi mungkin curiga, namun enggan bertanya. Walau kamar putrinya dipenuhi dengan foto-foto berdua dengannya, hari-hari putrinya perlahan berubah penuh senyuman, dan porsi kehadirannya di rumah semakin lama semakin berkurang.

"Apakah… Paman akan ikut?" Neji kembali memberanikan diri bertanya. Dapat ia lihat tubuh renta pamannya itu sudah terbungkus oleh _tuxedo_ berwarna gelap, "Paman?"

Hiashi mendesah. Tidak melihat kepada wajah keponakannya. Hanya menatap kosong kepada kehampaan dan kegelapan. Mencari satu jawaban di antara dua.

Merangkul kembali anak kesayangannya senagai seorang lesbian, atau kehilangan putri kecilnya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

"Kau siap, Hinata-chan?" Naruto, entah untuk keberapa-ratus-kalinya, bertanya.

"Aku siap, Naruto-chan." dan Hinata, entah untuk keberapa-ratus-kalinya juga, menjawab.

"Kamu pasti gugup sekali, ya? Tanganmu dingin." canda Naruto sambil menepuk punggung tangan gadis molek itu, "Aku paham. Dulu, aku juga ada di posisimu. Si Teme dengan seenaknya mau menunggu di atas altar. Padahal kalau di ranjang, eh—" buru-buru ia menutup mulut karena nyaris membocorkan aksi panas bersama suaminya itu, "—maksudku, padahal yang keluarganya masih hidup kan _dia!_ Malah aku yang disuruh berjalan didampingi Itachi, huh, dasar si Teme. Kamu tahu 'kan, Hinata-chan, walau sudah punya Dei-Dei, kakaknya si Teme itu genit!" omel Naruto ketika mengingat hari pernikahannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku ingat… Dia sampai menepuk…" ia tidak melanjutkan.

"Tidak hanya menepuk bokongku, Hinata-chan! Dia bahkan mencubit-cubit pinggangku!" bisik Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri, "Benar-benar _pervert bastard_, tak salah Teme bilang begitu."

Naruto terus bicara ngalor-ngidul untuk mencairkan rasa gugup sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke yang sudah tahunan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hinata memang tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada kaum adam. Tidak karena trauma atau takut dicampakkan. Ia hanya… _Tidak bisa_. Tubuh dan pikirannya tidak bereaksi ketika Shino atau Kiba mengajaknya berkencan. Jadi, jangan katakan ia tidak mencoba. Hinata sendiri membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa menerima keadaan dan berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Kehadiran para sahabat dan genggaman dari Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya membuatnya sadar tentang apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Seseorang yang membuatnya ingin menghabiskan hidup bersama, kini sudah berdiri anggun di atas altar. Akasuna no Temari sedang menunggunya dengan senyuman terkembang.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga Hinata bisa mulai berjalan ke atas altar." seorang pastor yang akan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka memberikan komando, "Silahkan."

"TUNGGU!"

Teriakan itu spontan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh. Terutama Hinata, yang sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu, "Ne—Neji-nii-san?"

"Tunggu… Sebentar…" ucap pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu terengah, "Maaf, Naruto… Tetapi… Kurasa pendamping mempelai sudah seharusnya seseorang yang berikatan darah, 'kan?"

"Oh!" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Kau mau mengantarkan Hinata ke atas altar? Boleh!" ujarnya sumringah sambil melepaskan gandengannya, "HInata, kamu beruntung!"

Hinata, justru menjadi pihak yang paling tidak mengerti.

Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk membuka diri mengenai orientasi seksualnya, ia tidak lagi kembali ke Hyuuga _manor_. Hal itu secara tidak langsung memutuskan hubungan antara dirinya dan seluruh anggota keluarganya—dan dalam kasus ini, berarti termasuk Neji dan adiknya, Hanabi. Ia memang menelpon ayahnya, dengan sisa keberanian dan ketegasan yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. Namun ia telah menghapus asa akan kehadiran siapapun yang bermarga sama dengannya. Ayahnya mentah-mentah tidak setuju dan tidak lagi menginginkan kehadirannya… _Bukan?_ Lalu, untuk apa kakak sepupunya—dan istrinya, bahkan adiknya juga datang? Hinata benar-benar sulit untuk percaya.

"Nii-san…" gumamnya, "Imotou-chan?"

Hyuuga Neji mendekati Hinata dan tersenyum ketika melihat paras elok sepupunya itu, "Kamu luar biasa cantik, Hinata." bisiknya tulus, "Aku pikir kamu bercanda ketika kamu bilang kalau kamu akan menikah."

Hinata masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa menjawab.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang akan mendampingimu. Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas." sambung Neji lagi, sambil memberikan akses pengelihatan bagi Hinata—"Beliau."

"!"

Kedua manik kecubung bening itu berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sosok tegap itu maju untuk memeluknya.

Hinata benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah waktu berjalan dalam keadaan perang dingin—setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Hinata tidak menyangka dirinya masih diberikan kesempatan semewah ini. Ayahnya datang—_ayahnya hadir di pernikahannya!_ Hiashi pun bergeming ketika merengkuh tubuh putri kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menguntai kalimat, bahkan untuk mengucap selamat maupun menyebut nama gadis kecilnya. Yang ia rasakan hanya satu—syukur. Karena ia pernah kehilangan Hinata dan hal itu membuatnya menderita. Izinkan ia memeluknya karena ia tak ingin putrinya benar-benar pergi.

"Ayah…" gumam Hinata dengan bibir bergetar ketika pelukan itu melonggar, "Ayah…"

"Tidak, Hinata, belum waktunya untuk menangis. Riasanmu akan luntur." bisik Hiashi sambil menghapus perlahan air yang menggenang di sudut mata cantik itu, "Lihat, hei, lihat ke atas altar, apa kamu akan membiarkan dia menunggu?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, dan menemukan Temari yang tersenyum lebar di atas sana. Senyuman yang menorehkan rasa simpati dan bahagia. Sesuatu yang membuat lidah Hinata kembali kelu dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Ayah akan mendampingimu, Hinata." ucap Hiashi dengan kemantapan yang entah sejak kapan terlahir, "Ayo, gandeng lengan Ayah. Kita akan menjalani ini bersama-sama."

"Ya…" desis Hinata dengan suara tercekat karena bahagia, "Ya, Ayah, ya…"

Hinata menggandeng lengan ayahnya dengan perasaan yang baru. Belum bernama. Tidak terdefinisi. Kebahagiaan yang tidak mampu ia tampung sendirian. Ia melangkah dengan ayah kandungnya menuju lembar kehidupan baru bersama orang yang ia pilih sendiri. Katakan, perasaan semembuncah apa yang dapat menandingi perasaan yang kini menjalari sekujur tubuhnya?

"Kamu cantik sekali hari ini, Hinata." bisik Hiashi ketika memulai langkah pertamanya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." jawab Hinata dengan nada ceria, "Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan membantuku untuk mengenakan gaun ini. Mereka juga membantuku berdandan."

"Syukurlah kamu memiliki teman-teman yang baik." jawab Hiashi dalam tawa kecilnya, "Lalu untuk dekorasi ini semua, apa teman-temanmu juga yang membantu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Betul, kami pikir menyiapkan semuanya sendiri akan lebih baik dan bermakna. Karena itu kami tidak menggunakan jasa konsultan atau apapun."

"Begitu. Kerja yang bagus." komentar Hiashi.

Langkah-langkah kecil mereka diwarnai oleh tawa bahagia dan tangis haru dari para hadirin.

Terutama Naruto—memakai saputangan mahal Sasuke untuk menyusut ingus—Sakura—sesenggukan di bahu Lee yang _juga_ menangis dengan latar matahari terbenam—dan Ino—menghapus air di sudut matanya sambil dipeluk oleh Shikamaru. Neji menghela napas lega. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya, Ten-Ten, dan merangkul bahu mungil adik sepupunya, Hanabi. Untunglah mereka bertiga tidak terlambat dalam mengambil keputusan. Untunglah, mereka bertiga berhasil meyakinkan Hyuuga Hiashi bahwa tak ada penyesalan lebih mendalam daripada kehilangan anak kandung sendiri.

Dan, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan altar. Yang memisahkan Hinata dengan calon mempelainya hanya beberapa undak anak tangga berlapis kain satin berwarna putih.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya, eh?" Hiashi berdiri menghadap Hinata dan mengusap lembut pipi putrinya itu, "Ayah berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dalam-dalam.

"Apapun yang dunia katakan tentang kamu, tentang orang pilihanmu, dan tentang keputusanmu, Ayah berjanji akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Ayah akan selalu menghargai apa yang benar menurutmu. Ayah… Akan selalu ada untukmu." ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh—"Ketahuilah, Hinata, berat bagi Ayah melepaskan kamu. Tetapi Ayah tahu, cepat atau lambat hari ini akan datang…"

"Ayah—"

"Ayah mencintaimu, Hinata, putri kecilku…" ucap Hiashi sambil perlahan melepaskan genggamannya, "Berbahagialah, dan pergilah."

Hyuuga Hiashi, pada hari itu, telah merelakan putrinya untuk dimiliki orang lain.

Dan Hyuuga Hinata, pada hari itu—memberikan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah ia sunggingkan di sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

_Hubungan seperti ini adalah hubungan yang spesial. Sesuatu yang kebanyakan manusia tidak dapat menerimanya, tetapi kami bisa._

_Tak dapat aku pungkiri kalau aku terpukul. Seolah ada besi yang menghantam bagian belakang kepalaku dengan sengaja. Aku merasa wajahku dilempar dengan lumpur, atau sampah, atau—entahlah, sebutkan hal-hal kotor dan menjijikkan lainnya. Dan yang paling menyakitkanku—justru putriku sendiri yang melakukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari di mana ia berkata bahwa ia menyukai seorang perempuan. Aku ingat bagaimana aku menamparnya dan membiarkannya menangis seorang diri. Kalau saja Neji dan Hanabi tak ada—aku sudah tidak akan tahu lagi._

_Hinata pergi dari rumah keesokan harinya dan tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Aku dengar dia bekerja sambil melanjutkan studinya dan tinggal bersama kekasih perempuannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai telepon di ruang tengahku berbunyi dan dia memberiku kabar bahwa dia akan menikah. Entah kenapa, yang ada di dalam hatiku hanya penyesalan. Amarah dan rasa terhina yang dulu menguasai kepalaku melayang tak tahu arah. Aku begitu merindukan suara dan kehadirannya, karena tak peduli sekeras apa aku menamparnya, aku tak mungkin berhenti menyayanginya._

_Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang mengizinkan aku melihat hari pemberkatannya. Melihat senyumnya. Melihat tawanya. Melihat betapa ia bahagia ketika bergandengan tangan dan mencium bibir perempuan yang menjadi mempelainya. Hinata tidak pernah terlihat semenyilaukan ini selama aku menjadi ayahnya. Tidak setelah kematian ibunya, tidak setelah perjodohan-perjodohan yang ditolaknya. Kesempatan seperti inilah yang aku tunggu di sisa hidupku yang pendek. Dan, sekalipun aku tak bisa menimang cucu dari rahimnya, aku tetap berbahagia untuknya—sebagai seorang ayah._

_Terberkatilah kamu, Hinata, malaikatku, anak kandungku._

_Karena sampai kapanpun, kamu tetaplah gadis kecilku._

_._

_._

_**~Owari~**_

_._

_._

DAN GUE JADI NGGAK PENGEN NIKAH, NGGAK MAU NINGGALIN BABEH GUE ;;A;; *bapak lo sih pengennya lo nikah, Ghee* #eh

Oke, ini versi tulisan (?) atau katakanlah, idenya milik sebuah iklan kampanye lesbian yang KAMPRET BOKAP GUE BANGET SIALAN, soal ayah yang perlahan-lahan menerima orientasi seksual anak perempuannya. Nggak ngerti lagi deh, itu iklan kampret menyentuh banget. Jadi nggak tahan buat nggak nulis dan ini ketikan kelar dalam tiga jam aja gitu. Mestinya sih ngetik Banjir Cinta atau PurPrins, eh malah ini "Orz Yasudahlah #lah Semoga bisa menghangatkan hati yang baca. Kayaknya malah yuri-nya nggak kerasa, kelelep sama urusan bapak-anaknya ;;w;; #GAGAL

Untuk fanfiction bertema shojo-ai pertama saya, mohon gentle ya ;;w;; Saya juga tahu kalo pair ini nggak ada chemistrynya (anggep aja NejixGaara versi cewek #plak) soalnya… Saya suka Hinata dan Temari, feel-nya kalo SakuIno malah rival "Orz Oke, sekian dan terima kasih! #bungkukbungkuk

~Sabaku no Ghee, 9 Februari 2014~


End file.
